


George.

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: George is finally going to see his best friend. But there is something wrong. Well, he thinks it’s wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 66
Kudos: 572





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update every Sunday!

George sat down in his chair and spun around towards his computer. He tapped his fingers along the desk, his bottom lip slipping into his mouth as he started to chew on it. A little habit he seemed to pick up as of late. He tapped the enter key, awakening his computer screens in front of him. A ring startling him in the silence caused him to jump slightly. He closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. It was Dream calling in from chat. George clicked the answer button as he slipped his headphones on.

“Hey Dream.”

“George!” Dream cut him off, yelling in his ear. George just shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Guess what!?”

“What?” Silence fell for a moment as the other end shuffled around. Dream’s camera abruptly turned on.

“I booked the tickets!” He shoved a piece of paper in front of the camera. George squinted as the camera tried to focus.

“Holy shit! You really did! So wait? That says London to Florida?” George had it figured out in his head that Dream was coming to London, not the other way around. The camera shut off as a small chuckle filled the room.

“I changed my mind. I want you here. I want to show you things. Next time you can show me things.”

“Next time?” George smiled. You could practically hear Dream rolling his eyes.

“I’ll give you all the details later, I just couldn’t wait to show you.”

“I’m excited. I’ll finally get to meet you. Like face to face.” Even though George and Dream had been best friends for a long while now, George still hadn’t seen Dream’s face. He knew his first name, which was Clay. And that he had a sister named Drista but really nothing else was known about the mysterious Dream.

“I can’t wait to see you too George. Like in person. This whole living in a different country thing isn’t cutting it.” George laughed.

“That’s what’s not cutting it for you?”

“Snap me one photo of you so I know who I’m going to be looking for in a week.” A bit of a silence fell between the two boys and then a small beep. It was George’s phone.

“I swear to god Dream.” George opened the Snapchat and there it was, a picture of Dream’s cat.

“I hate you.”

“You nervous?” Everyone was excited and intrigued with George’s trip. Even though Dream was in the same call and playing the same game, everyone was talking to George about the trip.

“You’re going to get to see the infamous Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed as he ran past Dream’s character in the game. Dream let out a light sigh.

“I wish I could go with you honestly.”

“Eh. It’s not going to be that great.” And that’s what got Dream’s attention.

“Oh really now George? We were just talking this morning and you were more than excited.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” George shrugged, trying to hold in his laughter. Dream sucked in a deep breath and started to run after George’s character in the game.

“Take it back.”

“Or what-ow! Dream! Please no! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Okay I’m excited!” George’s cry’s for help had everyone laughing.

“Are you two going to be like this in real life? Because if you are you are in for a crazy week.” Sapnap teased. That got George thinking. How was he going to act around Dream? He had never thought about it before now. How was Dream going to act around him? Was it going to be an awkward first meeting? Or was it going to be like they’ve been best friends forever?

“George!” George’s character died underwater as soon as he looked up to the screen again.

“You okay there buddy?” Dream asked.

“Fuck. Yeah. I’m fine. I think I’m going to head off though. I need some fuel.” Everyone agreed, wanting the same. Everyone logged off before Dream and George did.

“You good George?” He nodded his head.

“Yeah just tired. Do you think things will change when we meet?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like do you think we are still going to be best friends?” Dream laughed.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m just tired. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Night George. I love you.”

“You’re not going to get me to say it. Good night Dream.” They both laughed before hanging up the call.

George tossed and turned all night. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

“Well this sucks.” He mumbled before rolling off of the bed. Padding his way into the kitchen, he flicked on the light.

“Warm milk should help.” He mumbled as he made his way towards the refrigerator. He grabbed the milk and then a mug from the cupboard. George tapped his fingers along the counter as he awaited his beverage. He wondered what Dream was doing right now. If he was still playing video games or if he had any other hobbies. The beeping of the microwave jolted George from his thoughts.

“Shit!” He turned towards the microwave and slowly got his milk out. Why was he even thinking about Dream this late at night? He slowly took little sips of his drink, leaning on the counter. Dream probably had other things to do than play video games. Like maybe go to the gym. He seemed like the type of guy that would go to the gym. Right? George made his way back to his room, shutting the light off on the way. He sat down on his bed, setting the empty mug on his side table. He really needed to get back to sleep and stop thinking about Dream. George laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes. His small thoughts about Dream were nothing compared to the dream he had coming.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came sooner than usual and George felt like a bag of bricks. He looked around the room, the sunlight beaming through his curtains. He squinted towards the bright light and brought his blankets closer, not wanting to get out of bed. As he rolled over on his side, his eyes landed on the mug sitting on the side table from the night before. It brought everything back to the front of his mind. The thoughts he was having about Dream turned into dreams. He had a very real dream about his best friend last night and it was front and center in his mind.

“It was just a dream. It was just a dream.” He tried to calm himself as he sat up in his bed, reaching for his phone. The first notification was from Dream. George groaned, letting his head fall back. His finger hovered over the notification. It was just a Snapchat. Usually it was of his cat or of some sort of weird picture he had found. But for some reason George’s heart was pounding in his chest. In the back of his mind George wanted it to be Dream’s face. A bright smile looking right at him. He tapped the snap to open it. And as usual it was a picture of Dream’s cat. George couldn’t help but smile. He was sleeping on white sheets next to Dream. George’s breath hitched in his throat. This snap was different from the others he had gotten before. He could see skin. Dream’s skin. His arm and his chest. Naked chest. George could feel his whole body burn red. He shut his phone and threw it across his bed. How was he supposed to respond to that? Looking good? Nice cat? I wish that was me? George shook his head. What was he thinking? He needed a shower.

“Good morning Georgie!” Dream’s voice rang on the other end of the call. George hummed in response as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

“Morning Dream.”

“How did you sleep?” George froze, his eggs falling off his fork. Silence fell between the two men.

“George?” Dream prodded.

“Yeah.” George shook himself out of his thoughts.

“You okay over there?”

“Yeah sorry. I was Uh, eating.” Which wasn’t a lie.

“How was your night?” Dream asked again.

“It was okay. I couldn’t sleep last night. Just a little groggy this morning. Sorry if I’m a little off today.” He could hear Dream shuffling on the other end.

“That’s okay. How come you couldn’t sleep? Usually you’re falling asleep while we are playing.” Dream laughed lightly. George sucked in a deep breath as he pushed his plate away from him. He wasn’t nearly done with his breakfast but suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Not sure.” He lied. But Dream left it at that.

“Do you want to play anything?”

“Not really.”

“Well do you want to plan your trip then?” George nodded like Dream could see him.

“Yeah. It’s only two days away. I haven’t even started packing yet.” Dream laughed.

“You have two days. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah but I need to pack for a week. That’s a lot to do.”

“George you are so OCD.” George couldn’t help but laugh even though Dream was poking at him.

“Did you print out your ticket?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you ever been on an airplane?” George went quiet.

“No. I didn’t think that far.” Dream laughed.

“You’ll be okay. I promise. Plus I’ll be waiting for you on the other side.” George blushed thinking about Dream waiting for him in the airport.

“How am I going to find you? I don’t even know what you look like.” Dream sucked in a deep breath.

“I think I have a plan.”

“You better not bring one of those signs. That’s all we need is attention on us.”

“Damn. I was so ready too.” George rolled his eyes.

“No, I’ll find you. It’s pretty hard to miss a tall, lanky Brit who doesn’t know where he is going.”

“Ouch. That really hurt.” Both boys laughed.

“I can’t wait till you come over.” You could hear the smile Dream had on his face. George couldn’t help the smile forming on his face.

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“Play something later?” George nodded.

“I’ll talk to you later.” Both boys hung up their call. George leaned back in his chair, his arms over his head as he stretched. The smile still plastered on his face.

“Fuck me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sapnap.” George started as his character slowly maneuvered around a skeleton. Sapnap hummed in response. But George stayed quiet a little longer, trying to choose his wording carefully. Sapnap’s character ran up behind the Skelton and hit it a few times, killing it.

“Do you know how to interpret dreams?”

“What do you mean?” George sucked in a deep breath, his character standing still for a moment as he got attacked by a spider. Sapnap went after the spider as well, killing it before it killed George.

“Like, you know, if you have a dream does it mean something?” Sapnap chuckled lightly.

“I mean maybe. Not like if you die in your dream though.” George shook his head.

“Nothing like that.”

“Care to explain then?” George fell silent again. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to trust Sapnap with his weird dream. But then again he wanted to talk to someone about it. It was starting to eat him up.

“Well, last night, I uh, had a dream about Dream.” Sapnap laughed and George fell silent again.

“Oh you’re not kidding.” Sapnap cleared his throat.

“What was this dream about?”

“Well. It was about us meeting in real life.”

“So? That is happening. Tomorrow actually.”

“But it gets worse.”

“Oh?” George cleared his throat. He wasn’t sure if he should go any farther or if he should just change the subject and leave it at that. But he went on.

“We kissed.” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“You what?” Sapnap questioned. George cleared his throat again.

“We uh kissed. I don’t know! It’s stupid and I was up really late and couldn’t fall asleep that night.” George rambled on.

“Do you have a crush on Dream?” Sapnap questioned. George thought for a moment. He didn’t even know why he had to think about it. It should have been a simple answer. No. He didn’t have a crush on his best friend. But something in his gut was telling him otherwise.

“I don’t think so.” George answered.

“You don’t think so? That sounds like a maybe to me. How long has this been going on?”

“I don’t know Sapnap! I’m so confused!” George let his head fall back as he leaned back in his chair. He had been thinking about Dream more and more lately. He was so confused.

“It’s not a bad thing you know.” Sapnap tried to diffuse the situation.

“How is it not? Dream is my best friend! And a guy.” George’s voice fell.

“You know about Dream more than any of us. You guys are best friends. Maybe feelings just developed over time. And who cares if he is a guy!”

“I just thought that I was straight.” George’s voice was small.

“It’s not a bad thing to be gay or bi.”

“With Dream it is.”

“Why are you beating yourself up over this?” Silence fell between the two men.

“Because I know he won’t feel the same way.”

George didn’t feel any better after talking with Sapnap. He thought he would but it almost made him feel worse. Maybe he should stay off the computer for the rest of the day. Take some time for himself. He went for his closet to grab his suitcase, dragging it out and slinging it onto his bed. Packing will take his mind off things. He started grabbing clothes from his dresser and the closet. Will it be hot in Florida the whole time? Will it rain? He didn’t know what the weather was going to be like in the states. But he did remember Dream always talking about how muggy it was. So T-shirt’s and shorts it was. George started to fold all of his clothing nicely into his suitcase, making sure everything would fit. Tomorrow he would have to pack the rest of his stuff before leaving in the morning. The thought about leaving tomorrow gave him butterflies. At two in the afternoon he would be on American soil meeting his best friend for the first time. What would Dream be wearing? George thought he looked good in red from the little merch photo shoot he did. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. George zipped up his suitcase and set it aside for now. He sat down on his bed and let out an audible sigh as he looked over at his clock. It was only seven o’clock. Maybe getting some food would distract him. Take out it was.


	4. Chapter 4

George’s alarm blared in his ear. He slowly slid his hand over to the side table and smacked his phone with a groan. Six o’clock in the morning. It was way to early for him to be up. George let out a long groan and rolled over onto his side. His eyes slowly opened, looking towards his window. The sun was barely up, just like he was. But today was the day. His flight was leaving in two hours and he still needed to finish packing a few things. George slowly sat up in his bed, stretching his arms up over his head. It was going to be a long morning. As he slid out of bed, he grabbed his clothing he had laid out the night before and headed for the bathroom for a shower. Maybe that would wake him up.

The airport was crowded. George hated it. He had already ran into three people and they didn’t even say they were sorry. He dragged his suitcase behind him and headed for his gate. George’s eyes kept glancing down at the ticket in his hands, making sure he was heading in the right direction. Dream had already texted him making sure that he was alright and finding his gate okay. Which George’s response was no. But it was a lie. Dream knew it too. George could be a little over dramatic sometimes and it could even show through text. George found his gate and headed towards the worker. He handed her his ticket and she let him through. His heart started pounding faster and faster as he got closer and closer to the plane. And then he boarded. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should just tell Dream that his flight was canceled. Maybe he should just tell him to come visit him instead. His breathing picked up as he sat down in his seat next to an older man.

“First time?” He asked. George nodded, not being able to respond correctly.

“It’ll be okay kid. The only bad part is take off and landing. Everything else is smooth sailing.” The man smiled. His American accent actually soothing George slightly. If this man could do it, so could he. George sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Thank you.” He said with a smile.

“Patrick.” The older man held out his hand with a smile. George took it.

“George.”

“You visiting someone?” He asked, making light conversation. The airplane door shut and the plane started to move. George could tell what he was trying to do. Distract him.

“Yeah.”

“I just got done with my visit. London is always nice to visit.” The plane shook as it started to take off. George shut his eyes and held onto the arm rests.

“I have a friend in Florida.” George squeezed out.

“Florida is beautiful. You’ll like it there.” George started to think about Dream again. How he would be waiting on the other side.

“Im excited to see it.” The plane leveled out and they were in the clouds. Patrick looked out the window.

“You did it.” He chuckled lightly. George looked over at him quizzically.

“You survived take off. Now it’s smooth sailing.” George looked out the window. He couldn’t believe the view. You could still see London but just barely because of the cloud cover.

“Wow.” Was all George could think of to say. Patrick laughed.

“It’s going to be a bit of a trip so take a nap. I’ll wake you when we are there.” George nodded, taking up the offer. He was tired from waking up so early.

George felt a light shake. Something tapping his shoulder. He almost forgot that he was on a plane but he woke himself up to find Patrick shaking him awake.

“We are landing soon.” George nodded. He felt butterflies in his stomach. And no it wasn’t from the plane. He was about to see Dream for the first time. He was almost there. Ten minutes to be exact. The plane started to descend and George felt it in his gut. He grabbed onto the arm rests again. He could do this. Just like take off. The plane landed on the strip and slowly came to a halt. As everyone stood up and headed for the door, George turned to Patrick.

“Thank you.” Patrick nodded with a smile. George quickly got off the plane and headed for baggage claim. He kept looking around trying to look for anyone that might look like Dream. He grabbed his bag and started walking towards the exit. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he was late. George took out his cell phone, stopping for a moment so he could text Dream. That’s when he felt arms wrap around him from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Sunday !

The arms that wrapped themselves around George were small. Not something he would have expected from Dream. He slowly turned around with a smile on his face, laughing lightly.

“Dream, you could have-“ His words fell short when he saw the bright smiling face of a young girl.

“George!” She squealed. George blinked down at her in awe. Of all places, he got recognized at an airport. He slowly pulled himself away from the girl, an awkward smile on his face.

“Hey.” He laughed lightly.

“I can’t believe it’s you! You said you’re waiting for Dream?! Oh my god! Where is he?” George pursed his lips. He didn’t quite know what to say.

“Do you want an autograph or something?” He hoped he didn’t come off too rude. The girl smiled brightly.

“Yes please!” She offered her backpack to him along with a marker she took out from her purse. George took the marker and held the backpack lightly as he wrote his name.

“Thank you so much! My friends aren’t going to believe this. Can I get a picture as well?” George nodded. He couldn’t help but smile. The girl was so excited and he loved his fans. She pulled out her cellphone and George leaned down to her height. She snapped the picture and thanked him.

“I hope you have fun. Tell Dream I said hi.” She said as she skipped off into the crowd of people.

George arrived at the front door with no sign of Dream. Maybe he did forget about him. George sighed as he pulled out his phone again. He had no notifications on his phone. He pulled up Dream’s text and started typing.

“Where are you?” George looked around again before staring out the glass doors. It was raining out. Hot, muggy and raining.

“I’m here.” George’s phone buzzed.

“Where?”

“Look behind you.” George turned around to find a bright smiling face. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Dream was exactly how George pictured him. Tall, dirty blonde hair, freckles, and a perfect smile.

“Hi George.” George pursed his lips into a smile. He wanted so badly to hug his friend but he didn’t know how Dream would react.

“Hi Dream.” George chuckled lightly.

“You can call me Clay you know.” George blushed, trying to hide his face. He had only called Dream Clay a few times before.

“Sorry. Habit.”

“Well let’s get out of here. We don’t have to stand in this airport all day. Let’s go home.” George could feel the butterflies in his stomach all over again. He was excited to see Clay’s house. And he was curious as to what Clay had planned for his trip.

“I’m kinda hungry. Would you mind stopping somewhere? I’ll pay for the both of us.” George offered.

“Do you like McDonald’s?” Clay offered, laughing. George rolled his eyes, his stomach growling. They arrived at Clay’s car and Clay took George’s luggage, throwing it in the back seat.

“McDonald’s it is then.”

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Clay unlocked the front door, opening it and stepping inside. George rolled his suitcase inside and looked around. Clay’s house wasn’t big but it wasn’t small either. He had an open floor plan. The kitchen leading right into the living room. George’s gaze fell back onto Clay.

“This is nice. I like it. A lot nicer than my flat.” George laughed lightly. Clay smiled.

“Well come in, kick your shoes off.” George slipped his shoes off by the door and wondered inside.

“I have a guest bedroom set up for you just down the hall.” Clay started down the hallway, leading George to his bedroom.

“Bathroom is right here and my bedroom is right here. That’s where I do my streaming.”

“Well at least that’s the same.” George laughed. Clay smiled.

“And this is your room.” Clay stepped aside, letting George into the room.

“Cozy. Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you to unpack. I don’t know if you wanted to play some games with the guys or not but I’ll be in my room.” George nodded.

“Sounds good.”

George poked his head into Clay’s room. Clay had his headset on with his hands on his keyboard, focused on the screen in front of him.

“Dammit Sapnap!” He yelled, throwing his hands into the air. George smiled, leaning on the doorframe. His heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t know if it was from Clay or the fact that he was playing with Sapnap. Sapnap wouldn’t have told Clay anything, right? Clay turned towards George and smiled.

“Hey Georgie! Wanna play? We just started a game.”

“Oh he made it?” Sapnap asked from the other end. Clay nodded.

“Yup! All in one piece.” He laughed. George nodded at the offer.

“Sorry I only have one chair. We can grab one from the kitchen?” Clay got up, setting his headset down on the desk. George picked it up and put it on.

“Hey Sapnap.”

“Hey George! How was your flight?”

“It was okay. Scary but okay.” Sapnap laughed.

“Well it sounds like you made it in one piece.” George laughed lightly. Clay came back into the room with a chair and set it by the desk next to his chair.

“There we go. Sorry it’s not going to be the most comfy. But it’s something.” George nodded.

“Thank you Clay.”

“Oh. So you’re on first name basis.” Sapnap teased. George rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” George took the headset off and handed it to Clay.

“I have another headset in that box. I’ll set you up really quick.” George bent down and dug through the box, finding what he was looking for and pulling it out.

“There we go. You are all set.”

“Thank you.” George smiled up at Clay.

“Well, let’s get this game started.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Wednesday and Sunday!!

George threw his arms in the air, letting them fall back down onto the desk.

“Dream!” He yelled, staring at the screen. The screen was red with a message asking if he wanted to respawn. Clay couldn’t stop laughing as he removed his hands from his keyboard, leaning back in his chair. Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh along with Clay.

“It’s not funny!” George got back in the game and maneuvered his character to go after Clay in the game, swinging his character’s fist at him.

“Stop!” Clay laughed.

“No! Get over here!” His character’s punches did nothing to Clay’s character but George swung anyway. Clay bumped George’s shoulder almost knocking him off his chair.

“Hey!” George bumped him back. They went back and forth before Clay removed his hands from the keyboard and shoved George off his chair, laughing.

“Oh my god Clay!” George lost his headphones and he tumbled to the floor with a thud. He looked up at Clay in shock before a small smile crept onto his face. George started laughing, laying down on his back on the floor.

“What is going on over there?” Sapnap asked. Clay couldn’t stop laughing to answer him. George started to climb back into his chair and put his headset back on.

“That is abuse Dream.” George was still smiling. He couldn’t stop. Clay’s laugh would put a smile on anyone’s face.

“What’s going on?” Sapnap asked again.

“Clay shoved me off my chair.” George scoffed. Sapnap started to laugh.

“Dream! You couldn’t just keep the abuse in game?”

“No.” He laughed. George rolled his eyes.

“Well I’m about done with this game.” George said, stretching his arms over his head. Clay nodded.

“Sounds good.”

“Alright. See you guys later.” Sapnap said his goodbyes before ending the call. George looked at Clay and pursed his lips.

“What do you want to do now?” Clay asked.

“Movie?”

“I have some whiskey?” George smiled.

“Sounds good to me.”

George and Clay settle on a mindless movie. Something that they didn’t really need to pay attention to so they could talk to each other. Clay threw back another shot of whiskey and looked over to George who was focusing on the television. George sat in the corner of the couch with his legs up on the coffee table. He had his drink in hand, slowly lifting it to his lips. Clay watched as George took a sip and then set it back down on the table next to him.

“George.” Clay started as he stretched out on the couch. George hummed as he slowly tore his eyes away from the television.

“Take a shot with me.” Clay was already tipsy from taking shots already.

“Why?” George asked.

“To celebrate the first night of you being here.” George nodded lightly.

“Okay. I’ll do one shot.” George stressing on the one. Clay got up and went into the kitchen to grab another shot glass. He came back into the living room, stumbling slightly before falling back onto the couch. He had moved closer to George, only one cushion between them. Clay grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured out two shots, handing George his.

“To a great week together.” Clay held his glass in the air.

“To a great week.” George clinked his glass against Clay’s. They both threw their shots back together, George making a disgusted face. Clay laughed lightly. Once the shot hit George’s stomach he felt the effects right away.

“Another shot?” Clay asked.

“Sure.”

Clay and George ended up sitting on the floor together, the bottle of whiskey being passed between the two of them.

“I can’t believe I’m here.” George slurred.

“I can’t believe you’re here either.” Clay took a swig from the bottle before passing it to George.

“You’re definitely not what I expected you to look like.” George took his drink and then set the bottle down between the two of them.

“What do you mean? Good or bad?” Clay turned towards George.

“You’re cute.”

“Cute?” Clay laughed lightly. George blushed.

“I mean you look good. I mean-“ George cut himself off, knowing he already backed himself into a corner.

“You’re cute in person too George.” A big smile spread across Clay’s face. George felt his face burn.

“Thank you.” George whispered. Clay moved closer to George. George feeling his heart beating in his chest.

“Clay.” George kept his voice low. George’s head started spinning. Clay grabbed the bottle of whiskey and moved back into his spot, taking a swig.

“This movie sucks, doesn’t it?” Clay giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Wednesday and Sunday!

George stumbled down the hallway, his head spinning.

“You okay George?” Clay laughed as he watched George grab onto the walls to stable himself. George craned his neck to look back at Clay.

“I’m fine.” He snapped. Clay laughed again. George leaned backwards, almost falling. Clay reached out and grabbed onto his friend. He couldn’t stop laughing.

“Do you need help to bed?” George thought for a moment before nodding. He hated admitting that he needed help but he could barely stand up at this point. Clay moved closer and wrapped his arm around George’s waist before taking another step forward. George felt his face flush. He could feel how warm Clay was. He could smell the booze coming off his breath mixing with what smelled like strawberries.

“I can walk fine.” George mumbled, stumbling on his feet.

“Uh huh.” Clay replied, moving forward. They turned into the guest bedroom and Clay went straight for the bed.

“Sit.” Clay commanded. George took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Clay. A smile spread across the blonde’s face.

“You look like a dork.” George could feel his face burning.

“Shut up. Can you get me my shorts out of my bag?” Clay nodded, digging through George’s suitcase. He threw a pair of basketball shorts at George.

“Now can you turn around.” George stood up, wavering back and forth. Clay chuckled lightly as he turned around. George tried to take his jeans off but the task was harder than he thought it was going to be. He could hear Clay laughing at him again.

“Do you need help?” Clay asked.

“Help!?” George squeaked.

“Don’t make it weird George.” Clay turned back around to face his friend, moving closer. George just watched as Clay moved closer to him. George cleared his throat and looked away as Clay started to unbutton his jeans.

“Well this is weird.” George mumbled.

“Well it is if you make it weird!” Clay shoved George’s pants down.

“Step out.” George had to hang onto Clay’s shoulders to steady himself as he stepped out of his pants. Clay tossed the jeans aside and grabbed the shorts.

“Step in.” George obeyed, stepping into his shorts. Clay stood back up and smiled.

“Now get in bed ya drunk.” George rolled his eyes, sitting back down on the bed before sliding in.

“Do you want water or anything?” George shook his head.

“Just sleep.” George looked over at Clay.

“Uh. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Clay left the room, heading across the hall to his own room. George couldn’t get what had just happened out of his head. His head spinning. Not only from the alcohol.

Clay tossed and turned in his bed. With as much alcohol he had, he thought he would have passed out pretty quickly but that wasn’t the case. His mind was racing. He couldn’t get what had just happened out of his mind. Do friends really do that for one another? Did he overstep boundaries? He couldn’t get George’s face out of his mind. His pink cheeks, his big brown eyes.

“No no no.” Clay flipped over in his bed and let out a loud sigh. Clay was more than surprised at himself. Why was he thinking about his best friend? He curled his pillow around his head and grumbled.

“Stop.” He whispered to himself. Clay reached over to his side table and flicked on his lamp. It was going to be a long night.

George woke up with a light shining in his room. Morning already? No, the light was too dim to be the sun. George rolled over towards the light and cracked his eyes open. It was coming from Clay’s room. He opened his eyes wider, seeing that Clay was sitting up in his bed. George sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Clay?” His voice came out in almost a whisper. He swung his legs out of bed and got up. He padded his way across the hallway and into Clay’s room.

“Clay?” He asked again, gaining the attention of the other male. Clay turned towards George.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” Clay asked, a frown forming on his face.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t sleep.” George climbed into bed with Clay, leaning his back against the wall.

“It’s okay. Are you doing okay?” George asked. Clay nodded.

“Nightmares.” Clay lied. George nodded lightly. George’s eyes slowly started to close. Clay felt bad for waking him up.

“You can go back to bed. I’m fine.” George shook his head.

“If you’re having nightmares, I’ll stay.” Clay blushed, watching as George snuggled down into the bed.

“You really don’t have to.”

“But I’m going to.” George mumbled. Clay smiled lightly, moving back down into his bed next to George. He couldn’t stop smiling as he rolled over and turned out the light. Not even a moment later, Clay heard light snoring next to him. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep to the sound of George’s snores next to him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update every Wednesday and Sunday!

Clay woke up to an arm wrapped around his frame. His eyes slowly opened to find George still snoring away, drooling slightly onto the pillow. He didn’t want to move. George looked so peaceful. And cute? What was he thinking? That was his best friend. Laying beside him. With his arm wrapped around him. Clay slowly moved George’s arm off of him, setting it down beside him. He slipped out of bed, still watching as George slept. He couldn’t believe that George slept with him last night. All because he lied about having nightmares. Clay headed for the bathroom as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the sleeping brunette. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to rid the thoughts from his mind. But it didn’t work. He kept thinking about George. How cute he looked when he was sleeping. How he didn’t even think twice about sleeping with him. Clay let out a low groan. Why could he possibly be thinking about George like that? The small pile of drool coming from his mouth, the way he snored. Clay shook his head. He needed a shower.

After his shower, Clay went back into his room to find George slowly starting to wake up. George rolled over on his side, his eyes cracking open and a small smile forming on his face. His cheeks filled in with a light pink.

“Good morning sleepy.” Clay said, rummaging through his dresser for some clothes. George’s eyes went wide and he rolled over to face the window.

“Clay!” George’s voice cracked.

“What?” He laughed lightly.

“Y-you couldn’t have brought your clothes in the bathroom?” George stumbled over his words. Clay was in nothing but a towel.

“Well you were asleep!” Clay grabbed his boxers, pants and a t-shirt.

“Just don’t look.” He chuckled. Clay slipped into his boxers and pants before putting on his t-shirt.

“There.” George peeked over his shoulder, his cheeks a bright red.

“Plus you are in my room, remember.” George looked around. He was silent. George slowly sat up in bed, his cheeks still flushed.

“I forgot about that.” He almost whispered.

“You snore.” Clay stated, a smile spreading across his face as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I do not.” George countered.

“And you drool.” George’s mouth fell open.

“I do not!”

“Evidence is on my pillow.” George looked down. There was a little round wet spot on the pillow he had been sleeping on.

“I’m so sorry!” George was flustered, reaching his hands out, waving them around. Clay laughed.

“It’s cool. Thank you for staying with me last night.” This time it was Clay’s turn to blush. The two men fell silent.

“Just keep your hands to yourself next time.” George’s eyes went wide. Was there going to be a next time?

Clay opened the refrigerator and got out eggs and some bacon.

“Do you like bacon and eggs?” He asked George. The brunette nodded.

“Yes thank you.” Clay got out a pan and started cracking the eggs.

“This is the earliest I’ve been up in a while.” He laughed lightly. George nodded.

“I’m still jet lagged.”

“Oof I forgot about that.” The smell of bacon filled the air as Clay set down a couple of plates and got out two cups.

“Orange juice okay or water?”

“Orange juice sounds good.” Clay poured out two glasses of orange juice before tending to the food.

“This is better than home.” George laughed.

“I’m getting treated like a king.” Clay laughed as well.

“Well I can’t not cook for a guest.” He said as he plated the food. Clay came around the counter and sat down next to George, their legs touching. George cleared his throat but he didn’t move, he just sat there and started to scoop his eggs from his plate. Clay didn’t seem to mind either, munching on a piece of bacon. They both sat in silence as they ate their breakfast. Their legs rubbing against each other every once in a while.

Once they were finished with their food, George gladly helped Clay clean up the dishes.

“Want to go out today? We can go to this park that’s really nice.” Clay suggested. George nodded, liking the idea of getting some fresh air. Plus he hadn’t gotten the chance of experiencing Florida yet.

“Sounds great. Let me get dressed really quick.” George went off down the hallway and into his room. Clay started to wonder what George looked like without his shirt on. He shook his head quickly from the thoughts and sat down on the couch, waiting for his friend. Yes, his friend. His best friend. George came out shortly after in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

“Florida is hot right?” George questioned. Clay nodded, looking him up and down.

“Looking good gogy.” George rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go.” George headed for the door, grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. Clay got up from the couch, laughing lightly.

“Alright alright. Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Wednesday and Sunday!

Florida air hit George’s skin, making it hot and sticky. He was glad he packed shorts. He couldn’t believe that Clay was wearing jeans out in that weather.

“The park is just around the corner. It’s really nice and by the beach.” George smiled. He had never been to the beach before. England was usually cold so he never really had a reason to go by the water. As they walked, George started to get hotter, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“I love coming here to think sometimes. It’s pretty quiet.” George raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t a lot of people come to the beach?” Clay nodded.

“Yeah but this beach is more, what do I want to say?” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Private? It belongs to the apartments over here.”

“And we can go here?” Clay nodded slowly.

“Let’s just say that no one cares.” Clay laughed lightly. They arrived to the park and George looked around in awe. The beach was beautiful. The water sparkling along the white sand.

“What do you think?” Clay asked, a smile on his face.

“Wow.” George said as they walked down to the beach. Clay chuckled, starting to take his shoes off. George followed suit. He was more than excited to get his feet in the sand. They both put their shoes at the edge of the beach and headed towards the water. Clay rolled his pants up so they wouldn’t get wet. George was the first one to the water. His toes getting wet. The water was warm against his skin. He sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the salty air. There were a few other people in the water, throwing a beach ball around. Clay walked up next to George, watching as he dug his feet into the sand.

“You’ve never been to the beach, have you?” Clay’s eyes were trained on the brunette. George looked up at Clay and smiled.

“No. This is definitely a first for me.”

“Well I’m glad that I got to take you.” George blushed.

“Yeah. This is really nice.” George’s stomach started to growl. Clay laughed lightly.

“There is a hot dog stand down the beach.” George smiled.

“Sounds good to me.” They both slowly started down the beach, kicking the water as they went.

“George.” Clay started, his eyes landing on the other male. George hummed in response. Clay didn’t know exactly what he wanted to say. Thank you for staying with him last night? You look really cute today? Please stay with me again tonight? But Clay chickened out.

“Nevermind.” George laughed lightly.

“Okay?” They arrived upon the hot dog stand. The smell wafting into the air, making George even more hungry than he already was.

“Go ahead. You’re more hungry than me.” George walked up to the stand and smiled at the woman behind the counter.

“One with ketchup please.”

“That’s it?” Clay mumbled, smiling.

“Chili dog for me please.” Clay dug his wallet out and handed the women a wad of money.

“I could have paid.” George said. Clay shook his head.

“I got it.” They got their hot dogs and walked towards the beach. George took a big bite of his hot dog, getting ketchup all over his face. Clay laughed.

“You have a little, uh, something.” He pointed at George’s face. George hummed.

“It’s right-“ Clay reached over and wiped George’s mouth with his thumb. George blushed, freezing in place. Clay kept his thumb there for a moment. Both men sat there staring at each other. Clay broke the silence first, removing his hand from George’s cheek.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. George’s cheeks were still tinted a light pink, his face tingling from Clay’s touch. George looked down at his hot dog, studying it. Neither men knew what to say. The silence thick between them. George cleared his throat, setting his hot dog down on his lap.

“I think I’m ready to head back.” Clay nodded.

“Me too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Wednesday and Sunday!

George went straight to his room when they got home, kicking off his shoes on the way. Clay felt bad. He hadn’t wanted to make George uncomfortable at all but it just happened. The guest room door shut and Clay was left alone in the living room. He knew George needed space and so did he. He wanted to mull things over. He needed to think. Clay went back to his room, shutting the door as well. Maybe playing some games would take his mind off things.

“Hey Sapnap.” Clay’s voice rang.

“Hey Dream.” You could hear the smile on Sapnap’s face.

“Thanks for getting on with me.”

“Always. What’s up? You sounded a little urgent in your text.” Clay fell silent for a moment. He didn’t know where to start and he didn’t know if he wanted to even tell his friend what was going on. But if he didn’t tell someone it was going to eat at him.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone.” Sapnap nodded like Clay could see him.

“Promise.” Clay let out an audible sigh.

“Things have been happening over here that I don’t know what to do about.”

“What do you mean?” Clay cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up.

“With George.” Sapnap nodded his head, again like Clay could see him but he hummed in response. He wanted to let his friend know he was listening.

“I’ve been having thoughts. And today something happened that made George hole up in his room. I didn’t mean to make him feel uncomfortable, it just happened. And we slept in the same bed last night. I just don’t know what to do.” Clay rambled on.

“Wait wait wait. You and George slept in the same bed last night?” Sapnap was all ears at that point. Clay fell silent again, sighing.

“Yeah.” He almost whispered.

“Tell me what happened.”

“Well I told him I was having nightmares. Which I wasn’t. And he decided to sleep with me.”

“Why did you lie? And what did you lie about?” Clay took in a big gulp.

“I can’t stop thinking about him. Like not as just a friend.” The last part was spoken quietly.

“Sapnap. I rubbed his cheek today. I think I went too far.” Now it was time for Sapnap to go silent. It made Clay feel uncomfortable, shifting in his chair. Sapnap took in a deep breath. He knew how George felt about Clay but he couldn’t tell him. That was their secret. And now he knows Clay’s secret. It was almost too much for him to handle.

“How do you feel about all this?”

“I don’t know. Confused? I didn’t know I’d feel this way about my best friend.”

“But how do you feel about him?” Clay thought about it for a moment. He heard George’s bedroom door open and the bathroom door shut.

“I think I like him more than a friend.” Clay whispered. Sapnap smiled. He really wanted to spill everything but he couldn’t.

“Have you tried talking to George yet?”

“Hell no! I don’t ever want to talk to him about this so please don’t say anything.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t. Your secret is safe with me.” Clay let out a loud sigh.

“Thank you Sapnap.”

“Anytime.”

As soon as George got out of the shower he went back to his room, shutting the door again. Clay really wanted to apologize and get back to how things were. He waited for a moment before getting up from his chair and heading for the door. What was he going to say? Sorry I flirted with you on the beach? He reached up to knock on George’s door but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He let his arm fall back to his side, sighing. Building his confidence back up, he knocked on the door before he could think twice about it. It was silent.

“George.” Clay’s voice was quieter than he wanted it do be. Still silence. Clay reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly before pushing the door open. George was sitting in bed on his phone. He looked up for a moment before turning his head back to the device.

“Hey Clay.” George said plainly.

“Can we talk?” Clay’s voice wavered as he stepped through the threshold. George was silent but he did set his phone down next to him still looking down.

“What do you want to talk about?” he said. Clay was a little taken back by the question but he moved farther into the room.

“What happened on the beach.” Clay’s voice was still quiet. Clay was at the edge on the bed now motion for him to sit down. George nodded in response. Clay sat down on the edge, his eyes still trained on the brunette.

“What happened happened.” George stated, anger laced in his words. Clay pursed his lips. He didn’t know George was angry about it. He just though George was uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just meant to-“

“You meant to what Clay?” George look up, staring at his friend. Clay flinched. What he was going to say leaving his brain.

“Look. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I don’t know what I was doing. It was stupid. You know we are best friends.”

“Exactly. Friends.” George looked back down at the comforter, snapping out each word. Clay pursed his lips again, getting up from the bed. He headed for the door as silence thickened between the two men. Clay looked back at George but George never looked back at him. Clay closed the door behind him, leaving George with his own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter every Wednesday and Sunday!

George fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh. He didn’t want to stay mad at Clay but then again that was completely uncalled for. Wasn’t it? George could still feel Clay’s fingers on his cheek. The warmth making the spot all tingly. George let out a loud groan, loud enough that Clay probably heard him but he didn’t care. He was upset. Clay can’t do that to him and apologize for it like it wasn’t a big deal. George grabbed his phone and scrolled through it. He knew who he actually needed to talk to. Clicking the contact, it started to ring.

“Hey George.” Sapnap’s voice rang on the other line.

“Hey Sapnap. I need help.” The blonde sighed. He kinda hated being stuck in the middle of this.

“What’s up? How is everything going?” George sucked in a deep breath. He was ready to spill everything when a knock on the door startled him.

“Yeah?” George called.

“Do you want dinner? I was going to order Chinese.” George fell silent for a moment. He was still mad but not mad enough to skip dinner.

“Yes please.” He heard footsteps leaving down the hallway, giving him the okay to start talking again.

“Sapnap. I’m a wreck.”

“It doesn’t sound like it.”

“I’m mad at Clay.”

“Why?”

“He’s making it really hard to not like him. I mean like him more than a friend.” Sapnap nodded, a light sigh escaping his lips.

“What happened?” He asked even though he knew exactly what happened.

“He touched my face.” Sapnap snorted, trying not to laugh.

“It’s not funny Sapnap! He held onto my face, like looking into my eyes sort of deal. It was like a romantic movie.” George sat up straight in bed.

“Maybe he just zoned out?”

“It was not like that.” George mumbled.

“Okay well if it was something more then maybe he likes you back?” Sapnap questioned.

“You need to talk to him George. If you hold things inside it’s going to get worse.”

“I’m not talking to him. It would ruin our friendship.” George thought about it and almost started to cry. He really didn’t want to lose his best friend over some stupid crush he had.

“George.” Sapnap started with a sigh.

“I can’t.”

“Okay. Okay. Well just see how things play out then. You still have a whole week with him. You need to let this go. Don’t be mad about it anymore.” George sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“Okay. Don’t be mad anymore.”

“Just relax and go have dinner.” George nodded.

“Dinner. Okay.” George started to calm down just thinking about being with Clay again.

“Thank you. Again.”

“Anytime George.”

“Food is here!” Clay’s voice rang from the kitchen. George slowly got out of bed and creaked the door to his bedroom open. He had calmed himself down in the short time he had gotten off the phone with Sapnap. Now he was nervous to see Clay again. George slowly walked down the hallway, arriving in the kitchen. The smell of Chinese food filling his nose.

“Smells good.” George said, gaining the attention of Clay. Clay turned around to face George with a bright smile on his face.

“I hope you like everything on the menu. I went a little over board.” Clay chuckled. George smiled brightly, putting a tinge of light pink on Clay’s cheeks.

“Well grab a plate and dig in! Would you want to watch something while we eat?” George nodded, heading towards the food.

“Your choice tonight. I picked last night.” George said as he started picking out different foods. There really was about everything you could imagine on the counter. George opted for some orange chicken and some vegetables, walking around the couch and taking his spot in the corner of the couch.

“You know you don’t have to sit so far away, right?” Clay laughed lightly, shoving some chicken into his mouth. George blushed furiously.

“I-I like this spot.” George picked at his vegetables before shoving them into his mouth so he didn’t have to talk anymore. Clay moved a little closer to George, reaching for the remote. He settled down a cushion closer to George, smiling over at the brunette. George’s cheeks were still a bright red as he shifted in his spot. He cleared his throat as Clay turned on the television.

“How about The Office?” George nodded, agreeing with the suggestion. Clay scrolled through Netflix and clicked on the TV show. They sat there in silence for a while as the both of them ate their food.

“How is it?” Clay asked. George hummed in question.

“Your food.” Clay laughed.

“Oh! It’s good. Thank you.” Clay set his empty plate down on the coffee table and let out a loud burp.

“Clay!” George acted offended, setting his plate down as well.

“What!? It was just a burp.” He laughed. George let out a light chuckle, letting it turn into a loud laugh.

“What?” George kept laugh.

“What!?” Clay felt like he was missing something. George fell over on the couch, holding his stomach as he laughed.

“Dammit George!” Clay moved closer to the Brit and started to shake him. George let out a loud scream, laughing even more.

“Clay! Stop!” Clay shook him even more, starting to tickle George in the ribs. George looked up at Clay, their faces not far apart as Clay started to cease his tickling. They both stared at each other for a moment, silence filling the room accept for the television lightly playing in the background.

“Clay?” George spoke first but Clay didn’t say anything. The blonde moved in slowly at first. He was so close to George now that they could feel each other’s breath.

“Cla-“ Clay moved in, pressing his lips to George’s. They were soft and wet. And George didn’t deny him of the action. Clay moved his lips slowly along with George’s as the brunette followed suit. Clay broke the kiss shortly after, breathing softly against George’s skin. Their eyes locked once more but this time a tear rolled down George’s cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Wednesday and Sunday!
> 
> ** Sexual Themes

George could feel his heart beating in his chest. He had nowhere to go but stay laying down on that couch with Clay still above him. And Clay didn’t move for what seemed like forever. Neither men spoke. They just looked at one another, not knowing what to say. Clay took the initiative and leaned down again, pressing his lips to George’s. George’s hands immediately found their way into Clay’s hair, pulling him down further, if that was even possible. Clay stuck his tongue in George’s mouth, feeling every inch. The blonde’s hands felt their way along George’s chest and that was when George broke the kiss.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Clay sounded panicked, sitting up slightly. That was when George sat up. They looked at each other, taking in each other’s appearances. George’s swollen lips, his hair a mess. Clay’s hair a mess as well from where George’s hands had been.

“No. It’s just. This is wrong.” Clay raised an eyebrow.

“It’s wrong?” He sounded hurt and George could see it in his eyes.

“I mean we are friends.” George’s voice came out small.

“I thought-“ Clay cut himself off. George sat there for a moment in silence. Clay moved closer, George just shifting in his seat. Clay knew there was more than George was letting on. Clay put his hand on George’s lightly, causing the brunette to jump.

“Clay.” George whispered.

“George.” Clay moved closer, his arm wrapping around George to pull him in.

“Just because we are friends, doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

“I know but-“ George let himself get pulled in. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. He wanted this. He wanted all of this. His head was spinning. Clay was kissing him. George laid himself down on the couch as Clay climbed on top of him, hovering over him. George let Clay take the lead, leaning down to press his lips against his own. Again, George melted into Clay’s lips. Feeling Clay’s tongue slip past his lips and into his mouth. George felt Clay’s hands on his side, rubbing it up and down. This was okay. This felt nice. George reached up and ran his hands through Clay’s hair. The blonde let out a light moan, the vibrations sending shivers down George’s spine. Clay’s lips moved from George’s and went down his jaw line, his neck, and landed on his collar bone. George felt something that sounded like a moan come from his throat. It shocked him. But as he recovered from that he felt another moan as Clay lifted his shirt and started to pepper kisses along his stomach, dangerously close to his belt.

“Clay.” George groaned, looking down at the blonde.

“Is this okay?” Clay asked, his cheeks flushed. George could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he nodded slowly.

George couldn’t think straight as he pulled his boxers back onto his hips. Clothing discarded across the room, the only thing close enough were his boxers. Clay laughed, catching George’s attention.

“Why are you laughing? Did I do something wrong?” George felt his body heat up. Clay sat up slightly and chuckled.

“No not at all! I’m just thinking. If you wouldn’t have came down here this would have never happened.”

“Do you regret it?” George felt his heart clench.

“No! I’m just in shock still I guess.”

“You are? I think I am.” George moved up on the couch, giving Clay enough room to get back on. Clay climbed back up onto the couch, laying down with George.

“I though I was straight until I saw you in person.” Clay grabbed George’s hand and started to play with it. George nodded but was silent. He didn’t know if he wanted to tell Clay about the crush he’s had on him.

“You like me?” George cleared his throat. Clay sat up slightly to look back at him.

“Is it that obvious.” Clay chuckled lightly. George let out a light sigh.

“I-I like you too. I have for a while now actually.” Clay scrunched his eyebrows.

“What do you mean for a while now?”

“What do you think it means?” George mumbled. Clay rolled his eyes.

“But I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Well it didn’t now did it?”

“I guess-“ Clay leaned up and pressed a kiss to George’s lips.

“Stop worrying. You worry too much.” Clay hopped off the couch and went towards the bathroom. George sat on the couch in silence to be left in his own thoughts.

Clay stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. Someone he didn’t recognize was staring back at him. When did this new side of him come out? When did he start getting feelings for his best friend? And what possessed him to initiate, that? George was okay, right? George liked him back too. It had seemed like it and Clay ran with that. Clay splashed water on his face before heading for his room for a pair of boxers and some sweat pants. He grabbed a pair of pants for George too just in case and headed for the door. Clay heard faint talking from the living room.

“George?” Clay called as he arrived in the living room.

“Sap-“ George pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at Clay. Both men stayed silent.

“Hello? George?” Sapnap could be heard on the phone.

“Really?” Clay threw George the sweat pants and stormed back down the hallway.

“Clay! It’s not what you think!” George called after him, dropping his phone down on the table.

“Then what am I supposed to think, George? Huh?” George stopped when Clay turned around to face him in the middle of the hallway.

“I thought you were in the shower!”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?”

“No it’s just I called him because I needed to talk to someone!”

“But not me.” George nodded slowly. Clay stormed back down the hall, George following after him.

“Don’t follow me George!” Clay slammed the door shut in the brunette’s face, shutting him out.

“Clay.” George whispered.

“Fuck.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Wednesday and Sunday!!

“Hello? George? Are you there?” Sapnap was worried. He had heard shouting and a door slam. He wasn’t going to hang up now. He heard some shuffling and then a sigh.

“Sapnap?” George sounded defeated.

“Yeah what’s going on?” George went silent.

“George?” Sapnap prodded.

“I wanted to talk to you but Clay took it the wrong way. I don’t know what to do. I shouldn’t have done it but I’m just so confused.”

“What did you want to talk about that was so urgent?” Silence again. Thinking about it now, it really wasn’t any of Sapnap’s business. But George was so confused about the whole thing and Sapnap was always there for him.

“Something happened and I don’t know how I feel about it. I’m happy but I don’t know for how long I’m going to feel that way.”

“George.” Sapnap started.

“Whatever happened, take it how you will. If it made you happy then be happy. Don’t think about how you could possibly mess it up. That’s when things will get messy.” George nodded his head.

“And you shouldn’t have called me. You should have talked to Clay about it.” George groaned.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Go in there and fix it.”

George walked down the hallway slowly, scared about what was going to happen next. He arrived at Clay’s bedroom door, the wood looming over him. His hand slowly reached up, grabbing the doorknob. He didn’t twist it though. He was too scared to. What if Clay hated him and didn’t want to talk to him? He was pretty mad at him. George sucked in a deep breath and turned the knob, pushing the door open. It felt like déjà vu. Clay was laying on his bed, turned towards the window. George moved slowly into the room.

“Clay.” His words came out smaller than he wanted them to. Clay hummed in response. Okay, well he was at least acknowledging him so that’s a start. George closed the door behind him, back leaning against the wooden frame.

“I’m-“

“Don’t.” Clay snapped, still staring out the window. George didn’t know what to say. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything. George moved to the edge of the bed and sat down.

“What do you want me to say?” George asked. Clay shifted in his spot on the bed.

“I just spilled my guts out to you and you go and call Sapnap?” George flinched.

“I’m sorry I just needed someone else to talk-“

“You couldn’t talk to me after that? You couldn’t tell me how you were feeling? How do I know what you’re feeling if you don’t talk to me? It makes me think about everything bad. It makes me think that you regret everything.” Clay’s voice started to fall as he talked.

“No! I don’t regret anything! Don’t think that. I’m just, I don’t know. Scared. This is all new to me. And Clay. I like you so much. More than a friend. That makes me so scared. I don’t want to lose you.” Clay slowly started to turn towards the brunette.

“I just don’t want you to regret anything.” George whispered.

“Sapnap knows everything. Well except this. But he knows about how much I like you.” George moved further onto the bed.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Clay was now laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

“I don’t want you to be mad at me. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just upset.” George let out a sigh, laying down next to Clay, rolling over onto his side so he could watch him.

“Well that’s worse I think.” Clay rolled over to look at George.

“I’m sorry, Clay.”

“I know you are.” Clay said. Clay honestly couldn’t stay mad at George. He looked into the Brit’s big brown eyes and he about melted right then and there. George smiled lightly as Clay put his hand on his.

“I’m tired.” Clay yawned, making George yawn as well.

“It is late.”

“Do you want to, well, stay with me again?” Clay stumbled over his words. George blushed. Even after what they had done, it was still weird for him to sleep in the same bed as Clay. But George nodded anyway. Clay stripped his sweats off and threw them to the ground.

“Roll over.” Clay demanded. George did what Clay said, rolling over, facing towards the door. Clay wrapped his arms around George and pulled him close. George couldn’t believe what was happening. He would have never dreamed of sleeping in Clay’s arms in a million years. But it was happening. George closed his eyes and snuggled into the warmth as Clay nuzzled into George’s neck. This was what George had wanted all along.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating every Wednesday and Sunday!

George woke up to an empty bed. He pulled the covers up over his head, trying to block out the sun shining through the window.

“Good morning.” Clay’s voice startled him. George peeked out of the covers, his eyes locking on Clay who was still only in a pair of boxers. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and a bright smile on his face. George couldn’t help but smile back. He looked so good, even with the messy bed head he had going on. It was almost surreal.

“Coffee?” Clay asked, moving closer to the bed. George shook his head, watching as Clay sat down on the side of the bed.

“You look really cute in the morning, you know that?” George felt his cheeks heat up, turning his face away.

“Stop.” Clay chuckled lightly, bringing George’s chin up with his thumb.

“Clay.” George mumbled. The blonde moved in for a kiss, catching George off guard. George melted in Clay’s hands. As Clay broke the kiss, he smiled.

“We have a big day today so get your lazy ass up.” George rolled his eyes before laying back down.

“Oh so you both decided to show up.” Sapnap laughed lightly.

“I had to drag George out of bed this morning but yeah.” Clay chuckled.

“Hey! I’m still not used to Florida time.”

“It’s been three days, George.” Sapnap couldn’t stop laughing. Clay moved his chair closer to George’s chair, bumping into him slightly.

“Hey!”

“What?” Clay grabbed George’s thigh and squeezed.

“Hey!” George’s voice hit another high note.

“What is going on over there you two? Are we going to start this recording or what?” Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“Mine is already recording.” George confessed. Clay whipped his head towards the brunette.

“Cut all this out. All of it.”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” George shrugged.

“And I really should put on my face cam shouldn’t I Sapnap?”

“Oh yeah!” Sapnap giggled.

“Shut up you two! George I swear to god.” Clay gritted his teeth, squeezing harder on George’s thigh.

“Ow! Ow! Okay! Let’s just start!”

“What have you guys been up to this week?” Sapnap asked, shifting to another subject, trying to keep things light.

“Urm.”

“Uh.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know it was like pulling teeth.” Sapnap laughed lightly.

“Well we are going to Disney tomorrow.” Clay piped up.

“We are?” George furrowed his eyebrows.

“Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise but here we are.” Clay laughed nervously.

“Aw what the hell!? I wanna go!” Sapnap complained. George laughed, a smile spreading across his face. He had been wanting to go to Disney ever since Clay had talked about it a year ago.

“Sorry Sappy Nappy!” George chimed.

“Maybe next time we all get together!” Clay chuckled.

“We really do all need to get together. Not just you and George. If you know what I mean.” Sapnap wagged his eyebrows.

“We are not together!” George defended. Clay snapped his head towards him and frowned.

“I mean we are together but you know.” George trailed off hoping Sapnap would get the gist of things.

“Geez George. Chill.” Sapnap laughed. George frowned as Clay removed his hand from his thigh. He didn’t want to hurt Clay but they weren’t together, were they? What were they?

“Alright. Enough talk! Let’s get going boys!” Sapnap cheered, pushing his character forward in the game. Clay followed shortly after and George last.

“So Clay.” George started, stretching his arms above his head.

“Are we really going to Disney tomorrow?” George let his hands fall into his lap as he yawned. They had been recording almost all day, the sun slowly going down outside. Clay nodded as he started to stretch.

“I wouldn’t bring you down here and not take you to Disney.” He laughed lightly.

“I know it’s one of the things on your bucket list.”

“Hey! That’s private.” George joked. Clay’s stomach rumbled loudly.

“Do you want some grilled cheese?”

“Uhm.”

“I can make something else if you want me to. I’m just craving it right now.”

“No it’s not that! I just-“

“Don’t know what it is do you?” George shook his head, causing Clay to laugh lightly.

“Come on. I’ll show you.” Both boys got up from their chairs, groaning at the sudden stretch in their legs. Clay led George into the kitchen and went behind the counter to get all that he needed. Bread, cheese, butter, a pan, and of course the non-stick spray. He set them all out on the counter and started to warm up the pan.

“I literally live off these things.” Clay chuckled.

“You still haven’t told me what it is.” George watched as Clay buttered the bread and set two slices down in the pan.

“It’s simple. Bread and cheese.” Shortly after, Clay set the cheese down on top of the slice of bread and let it melt.

“Oh! You mean cheese on toast!” Clay rolled his eyes.

“No. This is a grilled cheese, George.” Clay plated the first sandwich and passed it over to the brunette.

“If you like it. I’ll make you another one if you want.” George slowly brought the sandwich to his mouth and took a big bite. He fanned his mouth, setting his food back down on his plate.

“Hot! But good.” George choked out. Clay smiled, watching as George slowly picked his sandwich back up.

“Shit! Aw man! Im gonna have to make another one.” Clay turned back towards the stove, noticing that he had burned his grilled cheese.

“How did you do that?” George asked through a mouthful of cheese.

“Well. I took my eyes off of it for too long.” Clay chuckled, blushing. He scratched the back of his neck as he chucked the burnt sandwich into the trash.

“What are you zoning out over there?” Clay nodded.

“A little. Wish this sandwich would make itself. I’m so hungry.” George offered up his sandwich. Clay looked at it for a moment and then took a big bite out of it.

“I owe you one.” Clay laughed around his mouthful.

After dinner, both boys were too tired to even function anymore. Clay headed down the hall, yawning the whole way down. George following after him. The brunette stopped at the end of the hallway between their two rooms as Clay went into his room. George didn’t want to admit it but he didn’t want to sleep alone. But he didn’t want to intrude either.

“Goodnight.” He yawned. Clay stood in the middle of his room almost confused.

“You’re not coming?” His question caught both of them off guard. Clay didn’t want George to feel like he needed to stay with him. He had a perfectly good guest bedroom next door. But after the past few nights together, neither of them wanted to be alone. George took a step into Clay’s room.

“I didn’t think you wanted me in here for a third night.”

“Well that room has ghosts so I’m just saving you.”

“Oh it has ghosts does it?” Clay nodded, walking over to George and pulling him into the room.

“Plus! It’s better to sleep in numbers right?”

“Right.” George just watched as Clay stripped down to his boxers. He shifted in his spot uncomfortably.

“We’ll get in bed!” Clay laughed.

“Turn around.”

“Turn around?”

“Yes. Turn around.”

“Why?”

“Because. Because I need to get changed.” George stumbled over his words. Clay pursed his lips and crossed his legs Indian style on the bed towards George.

“Come on. Last night we-“

“I know! But this is different.”

“How?”

“I don’t know. It just is.” Clay got up and crawled across the bed towards George.

“Do you need help?” George’s face turned a bright red.

“N-no.” But George didn’t stop when Clay grabbed the hem of his shirt and slowly slid it up over his head. The piece of clothing was discarded to the floor.

“Clay.” George mumbled as the blonde slid down his sweatpants. George stepped out of them and just stood there for a moment. He felt so vulnerable but safe with Clay in front of him.

“That wasn’t so bad now was it?” George swallowed audibly.

“I feel like that was worse.”

“Just get in bed.” Clay grabbed George’s hand and pulled him onto the bed. Clay pulled the covers over them and snuggled close behind George. This was what friends do, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated every Wednesday and Sunday!

“Well, here we are.” Clay put his car in park and looked over at George. The brunette’s eyes were wide and his mouth agape. Clay chuckled lightly.

“Are you ready? Or are we just going to sit here all day and look at it?” George closed his mouth and looked over at Clay.

“It’s huge! Bigger than I imagined.” Clay nodded.

“It’s even bigger inside. Let’s go!” Clay nudged George before getting out of the car. George followed suit, stepping out of Clay’s car.

“What can we do first? I heard they have a bunch of rides!” Clay winced. He didn’t like roller coasters too much but he might have to suck it up for George.

“They have a bunch of different stuff in here. You can even get your photo taken with Mickey.” Clay teased George, nudging him. George rolled his eyes, though he might have to take that offer. As they arrived upon the ticket booth, Clay stepped in front of George and pulled his wallet out.

“Two please.” He asked the woman.

“But I can-“ Clay waved his hand at George, handing the woman money. She gave them two wrist bands in return with a smile on her face.

“Have fun.” She said as she waved. Clay started to walk away, tucking his change back in his wallet. George jogged over to Clay and spun him around.

“I could have paid you know. I have money.”

“George. It’s my treat.” The Brit scoffed.

“You’ve been paying for everything.”

“You’re my guest.”

“But-“

“George. Really. It’s okay.” George let out a loud sigh in defeat. There was no way he was going to change Clay’s mind.

“You coming?” Clay had walked ahead a bit, reaching his hand out for George. The brunette blushed. Did he really want him to take his hand? Surely not. George caught up to Clay and walked beside him, ignoring the gesture. Clay’s hand dropped to his side and George could have sworn he saw hurt on the blonde’s face. But Clay led them through the gate and into the park. George looked around in awe. It was just how he had imagined it and more. The castle and everything. It was almost too much to handle all at once. His mouth fell back open and Clay couldn’t help but smile.

“George say cheese.” Clay had pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the brunette with his mouth wide open.

“Clay!” George furrowed his eyebrows.

“It’s to remember the occasion.” Clay smiled brightly. George couldn’t help but smile back. Clay’s smile was contagious. Shoving his phone back into his pocket,

“So what do you want to do first?”

“Let’s go on some rides! I haven’t been to a park in a long time.” Clay nodded. He wasn’t going to deny George of his fun, even though he was afraid.

“Let’s go then!”

After a few rides and Clay throwing up twice, they both decided it was time for a break.

“The boardwalk isn’t too far from here if we want to walk that? They have shops and food.” Clay suggested as they stepped off their last roller coaster. George smiled.

“That sounds great! I am pretty hungry. And I want to get some kind of souvenir.”

“Alright, follow me.” Clay grabbed George’s hand and started to lead him through the crowd. Clay’s hand was clammy but George didn’t mind. He held on tight and followed him through the crowd. The smell of food catching his attention, George knew they were close.

“Here we are.” Clay said as he slowed down to a normal walking speed. George looked around. It was beautiful. The ocean on their right and tall buildings on their left.

“They also have games down here we can play if you want.” Clay was still clutching onto George’s hand as they walked slowly down the boardwalk. And in all honesty, George didn’t mind. He could get used to this.

“Let’s eat first. I’m hungry after all that.”

“George, you’re always hungry. I don’t know how you’re not twice your size by now.” Clay chuckled. He led them to a restaurant and went inside.

“For two please.” Clay said to the hostess. She nodded her head and grabbed a few menus, leading them over to a table. George looked around as they were sat down.

“This place looks really nice.” He stated before he focused back on Clay.

“Yeah, it’s one of the nicer restaurants here. They have some really good food here though.” Clay flipped through the menu, prompting George to do the same. The brit’s eyes went wide.

“These prices.” He stated. Clay shrugged.

“I got it.”

“No you don’t.” George argued.

“Yes I do. You’re my date.” George blushed but furrowed his eyebrows.

“You can’t keep doing this Clay.”

“Doing what?” He chuckled lightly.

“Paying for everything!”

“Don’t worry about it. Really. I saved up for this week. It’s my treat.” George let out a loud sigh but he didn’t fight back. It really was no use. Clay was too headstrong. Clay picked his menu back up and started to browse through it.

“Do you like sushi?” He asked George.

“Honestly I don’t know. Never had it before.”

“Well I’m going to get some and you’re going to try it with me.”

“You’ve never had it either?”

“Nope.”

“You’re weird you know that.” Clay laughed.

“You have to try new things once in a while George.” The brunette thought for a moment but he ended up agreeing with Clay.

“Alright. Let’s do it.” Clay chuckled. A waitress came up to their table with a bright smile on her face.

“Welcome, welcome! My name is Abby and I’m your server tonight. What can I get you guys to start off with? Drinks?” George looked up from his menu and smiled at the woman.

“Just a Pepsi for me please.”

“Me as well.” Clay followed. She nodded, writing it down on her note pad.

“Any appetizers?” Clay shook his head.

“But I think we are ready to order.” She nodded again.

“I’ll have the spaghetti please.” George spoke up.

“And the sushi platter for me.” Clay stated with a smile. The girl wrote everything down.

“Anything else?” She asked. Clay shook his head.

“No thank you.” She nodded and headed towards the kitchen. Clay reached across the table and grabbed George’s hands. The Brit couldn’t help but blush.

“Clay. What are you doing?” He asked.

“What? I’m not allowed to hold your hand?” Clay rolled his eyes.

“I-I mean. You can but-but we are-“

“Out in public?” George swallowed hard.

“Look George.” Clay sucked in a deep breath.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to do anything in public.” George frowned.

“It’s not that. I just don’t know what we are.” Clay blinked a few times.

“Like are we together or are we just friends with benefits type deal?” Clay flinched, releasing his grip on George’s hands.

“I thought it would have been obvious.” Clay stated. George sucked in a deep breath.

“Not to me I guess.” Clay retracted his hands completely, the space around them falling silent.

“Listen. I don’t want to play games. It’s hard enough as it is for me.”

“You don’t think it’s hard for me?” Clay asked.

“Falling in love with your best friend is kind of a big deal.”

“Wait. Falling in love?”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

Clay froze like a deer in headlights, watching as George’s eyes blinked a few times. There was a brief silence between the two men. Clay couldn’t believe that he had let that slip. And by the look of it, George couldn’t believe it either.

“I-I mean. I love you as a best friend ya know.” Clay chuckled. George narrowed his eyes. He knew Clay was lying. But he didn’t want to push further. They were having a nice time and he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Here are your drinks.” The waitress scared the both of them, making them jump. She set the drinks down in front of them with a smile.

“Is there anything else I can get for you while you wait for your food?” Clay shook his head, smiling up at her.

“No thank you.” He grabbed his cup and started to chug it. The waitress nodded and headed off.

“No need to be weird.” George said, taking a sip from his drink.

“Why am I being weird?”

“You just chugged half your drink!” George motioned for the cup. Clay chuckled lightly.

“I was thirsty.” George rolled his eyes. Their food came out shortly after. Clay rubbed his hands together as the plate of sushi was set in front of him.

“This looks great!” George looked over at the plated sushi and pursed his lips.

“Anything else for you guys?” They both shook their heads and started to dig into their food. Clay could barely work his chopsticks but he managed, stabbing one of the sushi rolls and popping it into his mouth. He chewed for a moment, closing his eyes. A smile crossed his face.

“Good?” George asked, shoveling spaghetti into his mouth.

“Oh that is so good! It’s like, well, I can’t even explain it. Here try one.” Clay stabbed another piece of sushi and held it up. George quickly finished chewing and reached for the chopstick but Clay shook his head. He guided the sushi towards George, the brunette opening his mouth. George chewed for a moment, the textures throwing him off. He swallowed and looked back at Clay who had a bright smile on his face.

“Well?” George knitted his eyebrows together.

“There are about twenty different textures going on.” He started.

“But it was good! I didn’t think I’d like it honestly.”

“Great! We actually got to try something new today!”

“Yeah. Yeah we did.” George laughed lightly, digging back into his spaghetti.

After lunch, the boys were almost too full to do anything else besides walking it off.

“Do you want to check out some of the shops?” Clay asked, looking over at George. He nodded lightly, looking down the strip. There were a ton of shops and games.

“I want to get a souvenir.” George said with a smile.

“Usually they have these really cool snow globes.” Clay started as they walked into one of the shops. It was littered with just about anything you could imagine with Disney printed on it. Shirts, shoes, hats, globes, blankets, etc. George wondered over to the blankets. They were huge and had a print out of the park on them.

“Do you think this is too cheesy?”

“Yes.” Clay laughed. George frowned.

“What about this?” George pointed out a coffee tumbler.

“That’s not that bad. Plus it would be useful.” George grabbed it off the shelf and headed to another section. Clay was right. The globes were really pretty. They had the Disney castle in them along with some of the rides and Mickey right front and center. He couldn’t stop staring at them.

“I’m getting one of these. I get one every time I come here. They change them every year, putting the year inside. See.” Clay pointed out the detail in the globe. George nodded, a small smile forming on his lips.

“I think I want one too.”

“Awesome! We’ll both have one!” Clay and George both grabbed a globe and took their hauls up to the counter. Everything was gift wrapped and set into a bag so they wouldn’t get damaged.

“Thank you!” Both George and Clay waved as they left the store. They walked down the boardwalk some more, passing a few games and then Clay stopped.

“What are you doing?” George asked, backing up to where the blonde was. Clay had fixated on a giant blue penguin hanging above one of the games.

“Let’s play a game, George.”

“Okay?” He laughed. Both men walked up to the game and Clay paid. He was ready to win that penguin. Targets were set up in the back and Clay was handed a water gun. The game was very simple. Hit all the targets and you win one of the big prizes. Clay was determined. He lined up his first shot and as soon as the man called “go” he was off. George was impressed. He didn’t know Clay knew how to shoot. Targets were dropping like flies but the timer was running out fast and Clay still had at least five targets left. George sucked in a deep breath, watching as the last five dropped just in time. George jumped up and down screaming.

“Holy moly Clay! How did you do that!?” George shook Clay’s shoulder. Clay couldn’t stop smiling. He was getting the praise from George and he was about to get his prize.

“What did you want kid?” Clay pointed to the penguin, ignoring the fact he was called a kid. The man got it down for him, handing it over. Clay looked at it for a moment and then handed it to George. George furrowed his eyebrows as he took the penguin. Clay smiled brightly.

“I won it for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!!

George hauled his newly won penguin back to Clay’s car.

“Do you think it will fit?” The brunette laughed lightly. Clay scratched the back of his neck.

“It’ll have to.” They opened the back door of the car and shoved the penguin in head first. It fit, just barely. Clay set both of their bagged gifts on the ground behind his seat and shut the car door.

“Perfect.” George laughed.

“It looks like a clown car!”

“Hey! Leave my little car alone, George!” George opened the passenger side door and slid in.

“Thank you.” The Brit looked over at Clay as he got into the car, turning the car on.

“For what?”

“Everything.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me George.”

“No! I mean it! Today was amazing!” George’s eyes lit up as he smiled brightly. Clay couldn’t help but smile back.

“Anytime.” He started to back the car up and they both watched as the castle slowly disappeared in the rear view mirror.

It was kind of a pain to haul the penguin into Clay’s house but George was determined. It barely fit through the door. Both men were exhausted from the day and just wanted to sit down. George walked over to the couch and set his penguin down on one of the couch cushions.

“There.” Clay laughed.

“It looks like another human being!”

“It really does doesn’t it.” George chuckled, putting his hands on his hips, admiring his work.

“You know I don’t think I can take this back home.” George frowned. Clay frowned too. The thought of George leaving just made things depressing.

“You leave tomorrow.” Clay stated. George nodded and silence filled the room. Clay walked over to George and pulled him in for a hug.

“I don’t want you to leave.” The blonde whispered. George wrapped his arms around Clay lightly.

“It’s not like we are never going to talk again. Plus! You have to come and see my place!” Clay pulled back slightly.

“Can I just come home with you?”

“No.” George stated, laughing lightly.

“This week was too short.”

“I know. But we had a lot of fun.” George blushed, his eyes averted from Clay.

“Let’s not think about this right no-“ George was cut off by Clay’s lips on his. He froze for a moment before melting into the touch. Clay pulled back, examining George.

“You can’t keep doing that.” George said slowly.

“What? This?” Clay kissed George again, stunning him before pulling away again.

“Yes! That! I’m leaving tomorrow!”

“I know! That’s why I have to get as many in as possible.” George flushed furiously.

“What are we?” That question surprised Clay. He honestly didn’t know what they were.

“I-I don’t know.” George slowly started to pull away from Clay.

“Wait!” Clay started, sucking in a deep breath. George halted but Clay fell silent. He really didn’t know what to say but he didn’t want to hurt George. He loved George. So why was it so hard for him to figure out what they were? George pulled away from him and headed down the hallway, slamming his door shut. Why was it so hard for him to relay his feelings?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

Clay woke up with a bad crick in his neck. He sat up slowly and looked around the room and realized he was in the living room. He had slept all night on the couch next to the penguin he had won for George. George. Clay quickly looked to the front door and frowned. George’s shoes were gone. He quickly fished for his phone in his pocket, digging it out. There was one text message from George.

“Thank you for everything.” Short and simple. Not what Clay was hoping for. Clay felt a sharp pain in his chest, grasping at his shirt as he tried to gasp for air. His head started to spin with different things he wanted to do, wanting to text George back but he didn’t know what to say. The house seemed quieter than usual and he hated it. Maybe a hot shower would help him unwind some of his thoughts.

“Calm down first of all.” Sapnap started, worried for his friend. Clay laid himself out on his bed, barley taking the time to get dressed after his shower before he called Sapnap.

“I feel like I’m missing something.” Clay finally said. Silence on the other end.

“I felt like I was having a panic attack earlier.” A tear fell into Clay’s ear as it trailed down his cheek.

“Why don’t you go to London?” Sapnap suggested. Both men fell silent as Clay mulled the idea over in his head. The idea was crazy.

“I need to see him again.”

“Then go! This shouldn’t even be a question! Go fix what you fucked up.” Clay sucked in a deep breath as he sat up in bed. He did need to see George again. He put Sapnap on speaker phone and started to search for plane tickets.

“This is crazy. It’s crazy right?”

“Yeah it kinda is but who cares.” Sapnap laughed.

“I did it.” Clay let a breath out he didn’t realize he was holding in.

“You did what?” Sapnap asked.

“The ticket. I got a ticket to London, leaving tonight.”

“Did you really? I was half joking. I didn’t think you would actually do it.” Sapnap chuckled lightly, a little dumbfounded.

“Well I’m being serious. I can’t leave things this way and what if George never talks to me again?” Sapnap sighed.

“Well you better start getting ready then.”

Clay grabbed his suitcase and started to shove clothes into it. He didn’t know how long he would be staying let alone if he would be staying at all. What if George just tells him to go home? He felt the pain in his chest again. Ignoring it, Clay quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. What was he going to say to George when he got there? He came back to his room and shoved the toothbrush into his bag. He looked over at his clock and pursed his lips. His plane was leaving in two hours. He needed to leave now. Clay grabbed his phone and called for an Uber. This was really happening. He was really going to London to see George.

The airport was busy as usual. Florida was a main hub for layovers. People staring at the phones or reading books as they awaited their flights. Clay quickly walked through the airport and headed for his gate. He wanted to be right on time, or even early at that. His hands started to shake. Was he nervous or excited? Probably nervous. What would George say to him? Does he hate him? He started to plan everything out in his head. He needed to if he was going to go and see the Brit. Arriving at his gate, Clay still had a half hour to spare so he took a seat. He wanted to text George but he still didn’t know what to say. It was like there was a block on his mind keeping him from saying anything to his best friend. And that was it. He liked George more than a best friend. He loved George. Finally the plane was boarding and Clay got up from his seat. He handed the woman his ticket and headed towards the plane. Clay didn’t mind flying. It was almost calming. Maybe he could get some thinking done on the way to London.

The skies were gloomy heading into London. He remembered George saying it was always like that. Nothing but rain most of the time. Clay felt like he was under dressed. Shorts and a T-shirt might not cut it in this weather. The plane touched down and he was ready to get off. Everyone stood up and started to file off the plane. Clay grabbed his bag and started for the door. He could feel his heart beating in his chest. This was really happening. He was in London about to go see George. It felt like forever since he had seen his friend even though he had just seen him a few hours before. The London airport was just as packed as Florida’s, maybe even more. Clay tried to make his way through the building to get to the front door but it proved to be a little difficult with all the people moving in different directions. Finally getting to the front door, Clay was out on the London streets.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates every Wednesday and Sunday!

George set his bags down with an audible sigh. The plane trip kicked his butt, but he was glad to be home. He left his suitcase at the door and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The silence of his flat was defending. He kind of hated it. After chugging his glass of water, he set the glass down next to the sink and headed for his bags. He picked them back up, heading for his room. He really didn’t want to unpack right then but if he didn’t it would never get done. He slung his bags onto his bed and opened them up. He looked around his empty room and let out another sigh. It was too quiet. He dug out his phone in his pocket and decided to call Sapnap.

“Hey George!” His friend’s cheery voice rang on the other end.

“Hey Sapnap.” George said, a small smile creeping across his face.

“How was the plane ride? You make it home okay?” George nodded, starting to unpack his things.

“Yeah. I’m home in one piece. Just unpacking now.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah.” George said flatly.

“You don’t sound too happy to be home.” George sucked in a deep breath, throwing some of his clothing into the hamper.

“I mean don’t get me wrong. I’m happy to be home. It’s just, quiet.” Sapnap nodded, silence falling between the two.

“I have to ask George.” Sapnap started.

“What happened between you two?” George physically flinched.

“What do you mean?” George knew exactly what Sapnap meant.

“You guys aren’t on speaking terms are you?” George let out a small huff.

“Clay talked to you I’m guessing?”

“Yeah.” George finished unpacking and put his suitcase away in the closet. He went back over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

“Everything is so complicated I can’t wrap my head around it. I left while he was still sleeping this morning.”

“You what!?” George nodded.

“George. Come on. You guys are best friends!”

“And that’s where it gets complicated. Sapnap, this week my little crush turn into me falling in love with him but I don’t know how he feels.” Sapnap sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back everything he knew. It was hard being in the middle.

“Did you confront him?”

“Well yeah! Last night. And he didn’t know what to say!” George fell back onto his bed with a loud sigh.

“All of this is stupid. Nothing should have happened between us. I should have kept my mouth shut and we should have just stayed friends.”

“Don’t say that George. Everything happens for a reason.”

“Well maybe this reason was to just hurt me.” Sapnap pursed his lips. It was so hard not to tell George that Clay was on his way to see him right now. That everything was going to be okay.

“I think I’m going to take a nap.” George said with a yawn.

“Okay. Just keep your head up. Don’t dwell on this too much.” George nodded his head.

“Thank you Sapnap.”

George couldn’t fall asleep, even with how tired he was. He kept rolling back and forth, trying to get comfortable but it wasn’t working. George let out a loud groan and flipped over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. Every bad thing in his mind was front and center. What if he never talked to Clay again? What if that was the end of their relationship? George could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose Clay. He knew this was going to happen long before this past week. So why did he do it? Tears started to stream down his face and into his ears. George wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. It was stupid. Him crying over his best friend. But it felt like he lost a piece of himself. He felt so lonely. Finally George started to drift off to sleep, feeling his eyes get heavy.

George was awoken by a sudden knock at his front door. It was loud enough to wake him from his sleep. No one should be at his door. He didn’t order anything. Not food or anything else. He sat up in his bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. Another knock.

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” He yelled as loud as his voice would let him. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, touching the cold wood flooring. George stood up shakily and started for the hallway. Another knock.

“I said I’m coming!” George yelled again. He rubbed his eyes again as he walked down the hallway, shuffling his feet. As he walking into the living room, he flicked on some lights. It was getting late, the sun already down. George walked to the front door and peeked through the peephole. The face he saw through the little glass hole was something he never thought he’d see again. George unlocked the door and opened it to find a bright smiling face.

“Hey George.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey George.” Clay stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face and baggage in hand. George stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face, not knowing what to say.

“Can I uh come in?” Clay asked, pursing his lips.

“Oh, yeah.” George stepped aside, letting Clay through the doorway. Silence fell between the two men as Clay looked around the flat.

“You have a nice place.” Clay finally said after a few minutes.

“Thank you.” George still couldn’t believe Clay was standing in his living room. Clay set his bag down and turned back towards George.

“I’m sorry I came unannounced like this. I just couldn’t leave things like they were.” George just nodded.

“You left without saying goodbye.” George could hear the hurt in Clay’s voice.

“I’m sorry I just-“ George trailed off, looking to the floor.

“I get it. If you don’t want me here that’s fine. I’ll go home. But let me say this.” Clay sucked in a deep breath, his cheeks flushing a light pink. He couldn’t really look at George. His eyes kept flicking from George to the floor.

“I lo-“

“I love you Clay.” George cut Clay off. Clay looked up at him a little shocked.

“I love you too.” Clay said quietly.

“Then why are we fighting?” George asked.

“Why couldn’t you tell me this last night? Why was it so hard for you to say that last night?” Clay pursed his lips.

“I-I realized when you left that I felt like a part of me was missing. I know that sounds cheesy but it’s true. I don’t think I can be friends with you George. I want to be more than friends.” George blushed.

“Clay.” He whispered. Clay started to move closer to George carefully. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. George sucked in a deep breath.

“I wanted to hear this last night Clay.”

“I know. I just didn’t realize it till today. I don’t think I could go one minute without you George.” Silence fell between them again but Clay stepped closer till they were only inches apart. He reached up and cupped George’s cheek with his hand lightly. George melted into the touch, his skin igniting where Clay touched him.

“I’m sorry.” Clay apologized.

“Last night I was stupid.” Clay brought his other hand up and cupped George’s other cheek. The Brit couldn’t move. He was mesmerized by Clay. The blonde move closer, closing the space between them. He pressed their lips together lightly and then pulled away to gage George’s reaction. George quickly wrapped his arms around Clay’s neck and pulled him close, locking their lips together again. The kiss was sweet and soft. Pulling away for air, Clay couldn’t help but smile as he wrapped his arms around George’s waist.

“I love you George.”

“I love you too Clay.”


	21. Thank You

I just wanted to thank everyone who’ve read this. Everyone of you have been so supportive! It’s been a wild ride. I hope that everyone liked it and enjoyed it as much as I have. This is just the first story of many more to come. So I hope you guys stick around! Thank you again <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters in this one. I’ll try my best to make sure I write more in my next fics. <3


End file.
